This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. I have isolated an analog of a potent bioactive compound in microgram quantities. No known analogs have been discovered from this compound. The analogs are in very small quatities so a cryoprobe is necessary in order to obtain the necessary spectra (1H, COSTY, HSQC,HMBC) to determine the structure.